Keeping Your Character, traducción
by jenndeukie
Summary: Cuando una chica de nuestro mundo se aprovecha de un raro sistema de reencarnación, ¿adivinas en qué cuerpo termina? Mira lo que cambia cuando la estúpida vaca no es tan estúpida – o siquiera una vaca. ¿Qué más cambiará cuando retenga el conocimiento de su vida anterior? Traducción autorizada por Insanity-Red.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Esta traducción ha sido adaptada para que tenga más coherencia, pero siéndole fiel a la historia original que fue escrita por Insanity-Red, por favor ¡visite su perfil! :)

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo 1.

* * *

Antes de contarte mí historia –o mejor dicho, conducirlos a los acontecimientos de mi historia- solo quiero hacerte una pregunta.

¿Alguna vez has nacido con plena conciencia de ti mismo? ¿No? No lo creo.

Déjame decirte que es muy raro. Especialmente cuando sabes que extraños gigantes se amontonan a tu alrededor después de que toda la porquería ha sido limpiada, no son tu verdadera familia.

Estoy segura en que estás pensando en algo como '' ¿Cómo se enteró esta chica de su propio nacimiento?'' o '' ¿Cómo puede uno nacer de alguien que no es su familia?'' o si su dialogo mental es particularmente articulado '' ¿Huh…?''

Bueno, te lo diré, obviamente, o no tendría historia.

Por raro que parezca, la serie de eventos que compone esta historia no empieza con mi nacimiento –o al menos lo que acabo de mencionar. De hecho, comienza con mi muerte.

Una extraña forma de empezar una historia, ¿eh?

De todos modos, ya que soy el personaje principal, se podría pensar que me gustaría morir de una manera increíblemente genial, ¿cierto? ¿Tal vez con disparos, explosiones y una épica persecución de autos? ¿O una pelea hasta la muerte con mi amigo de la infancia que resultó ser mi archí enemigo? Incorrecto. Era sólo una de esas cosas de segundos, que podría suceder en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, y sólo sería otra estadística en las noticias de la noche.

Estaba caminando a casa desde mi trabajo de salario mínimo en el supermercado local –ten en cuenta el hecho que solo tengo quince años, así que no tengo licencia de conducir todavía. Así que, allí estaba yo, caminando, cuidando todas las pautas de los peatones habituales. Miré ambos lado antes de cruzar la calle y –

WHAM.

\- Me golpeó un conductor borracho. A las cuatro de la tarde, en medio de la pequeña ciudad en la que crecí donde lo más emocionante que pasó fue un par de ardillas persiguiéndose alrededor de un tronco de árbol.

¿Quién bebe tanto tan temprano en el día de todos modos? ¿Especialmente en día de semana?

De hecho, ¿Para qué beber? Mi madre dice que beber alcohol es un gusto adquirido, pero ¿quien querría adquirirlo en primer lugar cuando todo lo que hace es perjudicar su propio juicio hasta que empiezas actuar como un completo bufón?

Por no mencionar el sabor de alguno ellos. La única vez que probé algún tipo de bebida alcohólica fue un servicio de comunión en la iglesia. Esa pequeña, copa plástica de ''vino'' sabía como si alguien había comido un racimo de uvas, los vomitó, y luego procedió a ponerlos en un viejo lagar donde el método de triturar eran unos sucios pies descalzos.

Supongo que es sólo una de las cosas que nunca entenderé.

De todos modos, me estoy saliendo del tema – ¿en donde lo dejé? Oh si. Intentaré no alejarme de la historia esta vez.

WHAM – golpeada por un imbécil DUI(*).

Ahora que lo pienso, era más como un CRUNCHSNAPTHUD, con un fuerte chirrido lanzado sólo por patadas.

De cualquier manera, me dolía como el infier- erm demonio. Decir groserías es malo – incluso si algún hijo deformado de un mono enfermo parecía haber destrozado todos mis huesos en pedazos tan minúsculos, que puedo imaginarlo despedazando mis órganos internos.

Si todavía estuviera viva, demandaría al imbécil y a su madre.

Así que después de mi muerte rápida, anti climática-para-una-protagonista, de repente me encontré en una fila larga de gente.

Miré a mí alrededor y descubrí que casi la mitad de las personas de la fila parecían ancianos apestosos a punto de desplomarse, y el resto parecían enfermos, o tenían algún tipo de lesión grave. Incluso si examinaba la fila detrás de mí, vi aparecer una docena de personas mientras observaba. Había un espacio vacío hace un segundo, y al siguiente ya estaban allí. Había incluso un grupo entero que apareció al mismo tiempo, todos con horrendas cicatrices de quemaduras y unos cuantos llevando pedazos de ellos mismos que parecían haber sido arrancados.

Sin embargo, la única cosa que estas personas tienen en común, era que todos estaban mortalmente silenciosos (juego de palabras intencional), avanzando con complacencia hacia adelante en fila sin tener en cuenta la condición de sus cuerpos. Un soldado se estaba empujando sólo con sus brazos, sus piernas cortadas estaban atadas a su espalda. Mi mente se perturbó ante la observación, pero en realidad no podía llegar a la conclusión de que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Mirando hacia adelante de la línea, pude ver a la gente a la cabeza de la fila entrando en un edificio gigante. En realidad, se parece a una especie de máquina que a un edificio, y tenia la palabra ''LIMPIADOR'' escritas en letras grandes, negritas, una y otra vez en todo tipo de lenguajes que yo pudiera imaginar, y algunas que no podía.

Mientras me movía por la línea, de alguna manera moviéndome a pesar de las lesiones fatales, y más y más gente desapareciendo en el Limpiador, podía escuchar una cosa a través del silencio absoluto.

Era una voz monótona, casi robótica, un tono que pude reconocer inmediatamente después de haberlo usado mucho en lentos días de trabajo de cajera. Era la voz de alguien completamente aburrido de su tarea asignada, y que aún tenía que hablar con la gente.

Estiré el cuello para ver el parlante, porque era algo fuera de lo común en esta fila larga de gente silenciosa. Mientras la fila avanzaba, mis oídos lograron distinguir las palabras que decía la voz zumbante. El parlante resulto ser un parlante real – del tipo electrónico, aunque no estaba segura si estaba utilizando electricidad. Era negro, del tamaño de mi cabeza, y porque no había absolutamente nada para que se sujetara, estaba flotando en el aire, a un par de yardas de distancia del Limpiador.

''-tomen el mundo y el cuerpo asignados y procederán a pasar por el Limpiador para que ninguno de sus recuerdos o experiencias anteriores interfiera en el proceso de reencarnación. Les deseo suerte en su nueva existencia, a pesar de que ustedes pronto no me recordarán de haberlo hecho''. Entonces la voz se detuvo, y hubo un fuerte pitido, antes de que el mensaje comenzara supuestamente desde el principio. ''Bienvenidos todos ustedes Recién Fallecidos, por favor, permanezca en la línea y asegúrese de no dejar caer ninguna parte del cuerpo que puedan tener. Una vez que lleguen a este punto en la línea, por favor tomen el mundo y el cuerpo asignados-''

No me moleste en escuchar después de eso, ya que el mensaje se repetía. Al parecer, estaba esperando a pasar por un reciclador de almas. ¿No es eso grandioso?

Mi mente dio vueltas como un remolino, casi histérica cuando finalmente desperté de la extraña apatía que había descendido sobre mí desde el accidente automovilístico. Junto con mi nueva conciencia de que algo estaba _mal_ , mi cerebro también comenzó a recibir señales de dolor de las lesiones mortales que había adquirido, aunque afortunadamente no comenzó a filtrar sangre por todas partes. Sin embargo, mi cuello me estaba matando.

No quería perder mis recuerdos. Tus experiencias te hacen ser quien eres como persona, ¿cierto? No quería perder mi propia personalidad antisocial y algo incómodo, sólo para convertirme en alguna – no lo sé- ¡alguna chica ñoña del campo en mi nueva vida! O peor aún, una especie de violador depravado, o racista, o simplemente un herramienta completa.

O la peor opción – todas las anteriores.

Sin embargo, no podía pensar exactamente en nada que pudiera hacer para evitar eso.

Mi casi hiperventilación fue interrumpida por una luz cegadora procedente de mi área del torso. Mis ojos se cerraron por el reflejo, pero cuando la luz se calmó, inmediatamente miré hacia abajo para ver la luciérnaga que parecía haberse posado en mi pecho.

Allí, apoyado en mi suéter empapado de sangre, había un pequeño medallón dorado, atado a una cadena que misteriosamente apareció alrededor de mi cuello. Curiosamente cogí el medallón, levantándolo al nivel de mis ojos con el dedo que había sido doblado en posiciones antinaturales.

Entrecerré los ojos ligeramente, de alguna manera siendo capaz de leerlo claramente sin mis gafas completamente intactas.

Se leía: ''MUNDO: Katekyo Hitman Reborn – escrito por Akira Amano. CUERPO: Lambo Bovino''.

Mis primeros pensamientos, por supuesto, fueron: ''No puedo decir si renacer – no es un juego de palabras – es peor o no''.

Lloré mentalmente al pensar en ser un niño vaca cubierto de mocos con un afro. Un hombre además.

Mis pies avanzaron inconscientemente a la fila hacia el siniestro Limpiador, y lo que parecía sería mi segunda muerte en el espacio. Excepto que esta vez, estaría perdiendo más que mi cuerpo físico – que sinceramente no era tan relevante con mi mala visión, la piel grasosa y con espinillas, y mi obesidad.

Esta vez, estaba perdiendo el sentido de mi misma – todo lo que me hizo ''Yo'' – incluyendo los recuerdos de mis padres y el resto de mi familia, que probablemente estaban dándose cuenta de que algo me había sucedido dependiendo de si el tiempo corría de manera diferente en este lugar.

Y para poner la guinda metafórica en este pastel metafórico de desolación, mi nueva alma purificada seria enviada a un cuerpo que se convertiría en un bebé llorón incompetente con problemas arrogancia. El trasero-de-mono del universo KHR – aparte de Tsuna, por supuesto.

Así que con pesada resistencia, y mucha hiperventilación mental, entré al Limpiador, con una inspección más cercana se parecía algo a un auto lavado por fuera. Sin embargo, tan pronto pisé las pesadas cortinas, todo lo que pude ver era una habitación oscura, sólo parcialmente iluminada por la gigantesca pantalla azul en una de las paredes.

En el centro de la habitación tenue había un asiento que me recuerda a una vieja silla de barbería. Estaba ocupada por la anciana que había estado directamente frente a mí todo el tiempo. Incluso mientras observaba, un extraño aparato descendía de donde colgaba, suspendido directamente encima de la silla, una bombilla atado a él que inundaba a la silla bajo la luz. La parte del aparato que se asemejaba a un cilindro sujetado alrededor de los rizos grises de la abuela, y un ruido no muy diferente al de una aspiradora sonaba a lo largo de la habitación tenue. Fue un choque terrible después del silencio de la fila.

La iluminación de la habitación cambió, y mis ojos viajaron hacia la pantalla en la pared. En lugar de la extensión azulada, ahora mostraba lo que parecía una batería que se estaba llenando lentamente de color. Volví a mirar a la anciana en la silla, solo para encogerme de forma alarmante al verla convertirse más y más borrosa a medida que el sonido vacío continuaba.

Se desvaneció rápidamente, hasta que quedó una vaga silueta humana con un medallón aun claramente definido colgando de su cuello. Un fuerte ''ding'', como el ruido que hacen los microondas cuando esta listo, sonó con humor mórbido cuando el sonido vacío se detuvo.

El aparato retrocedió a hacia su posición, entre el techo y el suelo, y la pantalla mostró una batería completa. La forma borrosa que era todo lo que quedaba del alma de la anciana se levantó de la silla, antes de caminar, o flotar, al extremo opuesto de la habitación y moviéndose por la puerta, desapareciendo en un destello de luz que emanó de se medallón cuando pasó por el umbral.

Mis pies se sentían como plomo – o algún otro material ridículamente pesado- mientras miraba fijamente a la silla. ¿Puedes culparme por no querer acercarme a esa cosa?

Al parecer, estaba tardando demasiado tiempo en ejecutar el sistema de reencarnación, porque la parte del aparato que se encontraba en forma de cilindro se separó de repente del resto de la cosa y se extendió hacia mí en un cordón largo, como un tentáculo. Era como algo salido de una mala película de horror/ciencia ficción, pero aún era realmente aterrador experimentar.

Mis manos destrozadas por el accidente se alzaron automáticamente para agarrar los bordes el cilindro, tratando de evitar que se cerrara alrededor de mi cabeza. Sentí algo parecido a una descarga de adrenalina, que me ayudo a ignorar el dolor de mis heridas mortales y mantener el cilindro. Mis dientes apretados con esfuerzo a como el cilindro continuó para ganar presión.

Mis ojos cerrados en lo que no me da vergüenza admitir, fue de puro terror. Si era o no también para contener las lágrimas, no puedo recordarlo. Mis oídos se tensaron en el silencio, esperando ansiosamente el sonido espantoso de una aspiradora que acompañaría la perdida de todo lo que me hizo un individuo.

En cambio, mi cuerpo excesivamente tenso saltó como un conejo asustado cuando oí un siseo, y una explosión amortiguada, rápidamente seguida por el cilindro que liberaba su agarre mortal en mi cráneo. De inmediato me sacudí lejos del aparato, lo que permitió caerse patéticamente al suelo, preguntándose que diablos había sucedido.

Hubo un fuerte pitido, como el sonido justo antes de que se haga un anuncio por un intercomunicador, procedente de algún parlante invisible en la habitación oscura.

''Mantenimiento necesario para el Limpiador, repito, mantenimiento necesario para el Limpiador. El proceso de limpieza actual ha sido abortado. Por favor, repare la máquina antes de que haya un atasco en la fila de Recién Fallecidos. '' Anunció una voz robótica.

¿Aparatos como una máquina de reencarnación de aspiración individual necesita mantenimiento? Aparentemente.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en la ironía de eso, o incluso contemplar mi suerte, brillantes esferas de luz descendieron. Se dejaron caer como piedras, antes de que algún poder desconocido les permitiera permanecer inmóviles a unos tres pies sobre del suelo. Una vez que su vuelo estuvo estabilizado, se acercaron a la máquina rota como las abejas a la miel.

Ellos estaban evaluando el daño, o en realidad arreglando el Limpiador – no me quedé el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo. Si iba a haber una casualidad improbable que me permitiera escapar de una sesión permanente de blanqueamiento cerebral, definitivamente iba aprovecharla.

Así que tomé la única salida – a través de la puerta al otro lado de la habitación por la cual se iban las almas ''purificadas''. Corrí tan rápido como pude con mi cuerpo roto hacia él, forzándome a no detenerme y mirar fijamente a la nada oscura que estaba más allá – incluso sin suelo. Pasé a través de salida, y fui llevada lejos a como el medallón que estaba alrededor de mi cuello empezó a resplandecer como un sol en miniatura.

No pude evitar sentir que Alicia caía por el agujero del conejo a como yo caía en el éter de lo que presumiblemente era el Universo de KHR. Era como ir en una montaña rusa, excepto que no podía sentir exactamente mi cuerpo, y me estaba moviendo de lado en lugar de hacia arriba o hacia abajo.

Entonces, no supe más – por un tiempo. Lo siguiente que supe era que un tipo me limpiaba los fluidos corporales en un hospital antes de que me entregaran a una extraña señora que rápidamente empezó a arrullarme. La señora estaba en una cama, presumiblemente en un hospital, y había un montón de personas extrañas llenando la habitación con ositos de peluches y otras mierdas.

Entrecerré los ojos hacia la mujer que definitivamente estaba cerca de mi rostro, todavía temblando ligeramente de que me hubieran limpiado la sangre y el líquido del útero. Demasiado extraño. El único consuelo que conseguí fue que yo no estaba consiente dentro del útero. Por otra parte, probablemente iba a tener que acostumbrarme a cosas como esa, viendo que acababa de meterme en un mundo de manga centrado en la mafia.

''Hablando de extraño…'' moví mis piernas juntas, asegurándome de que no había algo entre ellas que no debería estar. Casi lancé un suspiro de alivio muy poco infantil cuando descubrí que de alguna manera había conservado mi género original. Aunque ahora que pensaba en ello, nunca sabría si mi alma había sido originalmente de otro género, o incluso cuantas veces había pasado por el proceso de reencarnación.

Si eso no era una pieza mental importante, no sé qué es.

Escuché al tipo que me limpió decirle algo al hombre que había estado muy cerca de la cama – ¿tal vez mi ''padre''? Lo único era que no lo entendía.

Estaban hablando en italiano. Como si las cosas ya no fueran incomprensibles y poco conocidas.

Fruncí el ceño mientras los escuchaba. Es mejor que aprenda el idioma rápido – junto con el japonés, ¡maldita sea! Si el canon Lambo pudiera ser un bilingüe, a pesar de ser un completo idiota, ¡estoy segura como el infierno que podría ser trilingüe, al menos!

Sin embargo, al parecer mi rostro de descontento fue tomado como algo más, y mi ''madre'' rápidamente intento amamantarme. Estaba mucho más cerca de los pechos de otra chica que yo hubiera querido estar. Desafortunadamente, aprendí algo del capitulo de reproducción en mi libro de biología y sabia que la leche materna me impediría a tener infecciones o enfermedades. Iba a tomar alrededor de un año hasta que pudiera tomar la leche normal. Tener el conocimiento y la experiencia de una quinceañera no me impidió tener el sistema inmunológico de un recién nacido.

Aunque, me hizo preguntarme, cómo mi cerebro podría desarrollarse lo suficiente como para mantener mis conocimientos y experiencias cuando acababa de nacer en un pequeño, minúsculo, cuerpo de bebé.

Además, mi estomago estaba un poco vacío – y también tuve una o dos arcadas cuando mi cerebro me informó que los bebés bebían líquido uterino a veces para que pudieran practicar la alimentación.

Entonces, por supuesto, mi mente siguiendo ese tren de pensamientos, me informó que mis funciones motoras tendrían que desarrollarse de nuevo, y literalmente no podría limpiar mi propio trasero por un tiempo.

Solo tengo que ''desarrollarme rápido''.

Aun así, esta iba a ser una muy larga, y muy humillante ''infancia''.

* * *

 _DUI(*)_ : manejo bajo los efectos del alcohol, _DUI_ por sus siglas en inglés.

Notas finales: Si algún error o haya alguna parte que no tenga mucha coherencia, ¡por favor no duden en decírmelo! lo arreglaré tan rápido como sea posible.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de Autora: tenía traducido más de la mitad del capitulo pero me quedé sin internet desde casi un mes y medio, pero ya todo está arreglado (o algo así) y por fin tengo el capitulo listo. Lamento la tardanza.

* * *

Capitulo 2.

* * *

Me desperté con un bostezo que salía de mi mandíbula, mis ojos se humedecieron mientras lo hacia. Me tomó un momento de retraso mirar fijamente a la tonta oveja pintada en las paredes de mi dormitorio antes de que mi cerebro decidiera ponerse en marcha. Sin embargo, tan pronto como lo hice, rodé instintivamente de la cama, apoyando los brazos en la alfombra de color verde-césped, e inmediatamente comencé hacer flexiones.

A pesar de mi antigua naturaleza floja-como-el-demonio, de alguna manera he logrado canalizar mí trabajadora obsesiva interior en los últimos cinco años. No sé si fue la energía poseída por todos los niños pequeños que llegan a la vida o qué, pero extrañamente era más satisfactorio ir a la cama después de un largo día de trabajo en lugar de ir a la cama satisfecho por estar escabulléndome de cualquier cosa que sea agotador o aburrido.

Por supuesto, probablemente también tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que ahora estoy involucrada en la mafia, me guste o no gracias a la familia en la que nací en mi segunda oportunidad de vida. Habilidades y técnicas que yo antes había disuadido de aprender, y estoy orgullosa de decir que estoy aprendiendo a un ritmo maravilloso – todo porque son necesarios para la auto-perseverancia.

La gente dice que ser egoísta es parte de la naturaleza humana, y que todos los homo sapiens tienen el instinto de la auto-perseverancia. En la ficción, son los villanos que ponen énfasis en ese rasgo en particular, con sus misiones de inmortalidad y lo que sea – pero los héroes por lo general ponen su vida en riesgo sin pensárselo dos veces, y estúpidamente nunca consideran lo que sucedería si ellos mueren, incluso la confusión que están poniendo a sus seres queridos que dejaron atrás.

Puesto que ahora mismo estoy en un trabajo de ficción, supongo que me inclino más hacia el villano en la gama de auto-perseverancia. Por otra parte, el trabajo de ficción en la que me encuentro es que los héroes forman parte de la maldita mafia, así que supongo que aun podría calificar para una insignia de ''buena chica'' o algo así.

Supongo que, a diferencia de algunos villanos – o cualquier personaje en general, puedo racionalizar tener un odio a morir. Porque, ¿sabes? He muerto, eso es. La amenaza inminente de tener cualquier personalidad o individualidad que puede haber sido succionado de mí al estirar la pata es la inspiración para poner mi trasero en marcha. Y aunque haya una posibilidad de morir en el Universo de KHR que no conduce al Limpiador, también existe la posibilidad de que en su lugar lleve a un Infierno con seis niveles de tormento – como mencionó Mukuro.

Teniendo en cuenta los hechos que probablemente voy a terminar haciendo algunas cosas bastantes desagradables con mi profesión futura, y que prefiero matar a que ser asesinada – probablemente terminaría yendo al infierno si eso es, de hecho, donde las personas malas en este universo van.

Por lo tanto, morir es un gran no-no en lo que a mi respecta. Y como ya he dicho, estoy muy preocupada.

Así que, con la muerte siendo una opción no factible para mi futuro, he tomado el entrenamiento con una firme determinación (aunque en realidad terminé con el doble del ánimo no porque yo me quede en blanco cuando entreno y mis pensamientos son un espiral de tangentes azares) que ni siquiera sabia que tenia. El entrenamiento ha sido tanto físico como mental, aunque afortunadamente parece que biológicamente tener el cuerpo de un niño pequeño me permite obtener el aprendizaje ultra absorbente de un niño pequeño. Cuando se combina con lo que siento es una cantidad esencial de sentido común, esto me resultó en mi aprendizaje de Italiano y Japonés en el lapso de par de años. Soy oficialmente trilingüe (y también estoy aprendiendo ruso y mandarín, porque hay familias prominentes de la mafia en los países que hablan esos idiomas), y la más fuerte de cinco años de edad que hayas oído hablar – porque Reborn no es realmente un niño de cinco años, ya sabes.

Una de las cosas más impresionantes de este trabajo, es que nunca más tendré que ver el anime doblado. Y también puedo hacer todo tipo de trucos astutos como saltar más alto que mi altura real, y subir edificios ridículamente planos, e incluso perforar una abolladura en una pared de ladrillos. Tienes que amar las leyes de la física del anime – como en ninguna.

Así que, una vez que terminé mi entrenamiento mañanero – que consta de trescientas flexiones, abdominales y saltos cada uno, así como algunos estiramientos de yoga que aprendí de una ''tía'' – ahora estoy lista para limpiar el sudor con una calmante ducha caliente. Que es otra cosa extraña que ha cambiado al venir aquí – solía odiar tomar duchas, porque lo vi como una perdida de tiempo. Ahora en realidad disfruto de la pequeña parte de la relajación que me ofrece la ducha.

Meh. Entonces otra vez, es probablemente también porque ahora soy capaz de bañarme por mi misma sin que mi niñera me vigile para asegurarse de que no me ahogo. Debo decir, mi sentido de la modestia ha tomado definitivamente golpes importantes estando en el cuerpo de una niña.

Estando en el cuarto de baño, disfruto caminando a través de la agradable alfombra de felpa que cubre el piso de mi dormitorio. En realidad es largo, y como dije antes, de color verde-césped. Se supone que encaja con el tema de mi habitación que es un pasto de ovejas. Al parecer al tener una niña, mis llamados ''padres'' decidieron decirle a la niñera responsable de la mayor parte de mi crianza que me trajeran cosas de oveja en lugar de vacas. Ahora hay pelotas blancas de algodón con extremidades que adornan casi cada faceta de mí espacio.

Sin embargo, me gusta mi oveja de hule en lugar de un patito. Sus extremidades se extienden hacia afuera cuando lo aprietas.

Aunque, los suaves materiales en forma de nube puesto en donde no hay ovejas podría ser encontrado un poco extraño. Cada vez que lo veo, pienso en Nube, o Guardián de la Nube o a Hibari. Y la idea de tener a Hibari en mi cuarto es una poco espeluznante – contrario a la opinión de muchas fans. Y cuando no es Hibari, es Skull, o Gola Mosca, quién/qué es incluso más espeluznante.

Como sea, después de una agradable y calmante ducha, envolví en una pequeña toalla blanca y esponjosa (con una mullida cabeza de oveja cosida) alrededor de mi cuerpo proporcionado de chibi y subí mi escalera en forma de oveja para cepillarme los dientes con mi cepillo que tenia una foto de una oveja en ella.

Al mirar el espejo sobre el lavamanos (que tenia un borde grabado de ovejas) no pude evitar parar y mirar lo vi. Todavía era extraño ver a alguien tan diferente al mirar mi propio reflejo.

Entonces otra vez, probablemente estaba más cómoda en este cuerpo que nunca lo había estado en el antiguo. Tenía más confianza, por una cosa, y no tenia miedo de actuar de manera extraña para que la gente vea. Probablemente porque la excentricidad es más permitida en un anime, o al menos más felizmente ignorada. O podría ser porque estoy actualmente sólo en el cuerpo de una niña de cinco años, y se me permite actuar de forma tonta porque soy joven. Incluso podría ser porque encuentro este nuevo cuerpo más atractivo que el antiguo – porque ¿Quién ha visto un feo personaje de anime a menos que fueran creados a propósito para que sean feos? Pero lo que sea.

Mi rostro seguía siendo redondo, pero con grasa de bebé en lugar de ser simplemente de forma natural de esa manera – que eventualmente se convertiría en un rostro más delgado, en forma de corazón. Mis ojos son ahora de un color verde brillante, sin ningún matiz de gris, y toman como la mitad de mi rostro – aunque en lugar de la mirada de los niños de ojos grandes, todavía están medio tapados con mi habitual expresión desinteresada. Mi piel todavía está pálida, pero probablemente es debido a mi nueva descendencia europea, a diferencia de blanquearme por las pantallas de la computadora. La buena noticia es que ya no tengo rastros de acné – ya sea porque soy muy joven o porque estoy en un anime y los zits sólo se utilizan como dispositivos de trama. Las únicas cosas raras en mi cara son esas extrañas marcas de nacimiento de signo numérico que siempre pensé que se parecían un poco extravagantes en el canon!Lambo. Mi cabello es tan corto y rizado como el cabello de mi cuerpo anterior, aunque en lugar de marrón claro, es del color del alquitrán – e incluso con más friz gracias al choque estático que parece seguirme.

Sé lo que estas pensando ahora. Choque estático significa electricidad. Electricidad más futuro Guardián del Rayo es igual a Llamas de Última Voluntad, ¿verdad? Si de hecho piensas eso, en realidad tendrás razón. Ahora puedes hacer tu feliz baile mental si lo deseas.

Sin embargo, lo curioso es que la única manera de usar las Llamas de Última Voluntad es si tienes el valor de hacer algo como si fueras a morir, ¿cierto? Bueno, no tengo ninguna intención de morir en absoluto, así que al ser amenazada por un asesino que había interrumpido mi alimentación por un bocadillo de medianoche cuando tenía tres años, sólo busqué… algo, y recibí un relámpago verde.

Sólo para que sepas, electrocutar a alguien hasta la muerte resulta una pérdida de control intestinal por parte de la victima. Así que no me quede el tiempo suficiente para ser la que limpiaría eso.

Otra cosa que agregué a mi programa de entrenamiento durante los últimos dos años. No limpiar lo que salga del intestino, por supuesto, pero sí controlar mis Llamas del Rayo.

Con una pequeña sacudida para tener devuelta mis pensamientos – salirme del camino pasa más de lo que piensas – rápidamente escupí mi pasta de dientes, con una sonrisa al estilo blanco-y-brillante-de-Yamamoto, examiné mi encantadora sonrisa de mafiosa y regresé a mi habitación para vestirme para el día.

Al ver mi armario de pastoreo de ovejas, no pude evitarlo pero dejé que una sonrisa de satisfacción cubriera mi rostro. Es una cosa extraña a la que sonreír, estoy segura que eso debe parecer, pero para que entiendas porqué lo hice, debo explicar algo sobre en la familia que nací.

La Familia Bovino, ante todo, es una mafia Famiglia – sí, italiana. Como tal, con el fin de enseñar a sus hijos habilidades de vida que necesitarán para sus futuras profesiones, todos los niños son alentados a robar lo que quieran el uno del otro (y si ninguno de sus numerosos primos parece tener exactamente lo que quieren, ellos son alentados a tratar de extorsionar al adulto más cercano, o robarlo de dondequiera que vendan la cosa). Esto, los adultos dicen, se supone que nos enseñan a cómo robar apropiadamente, así cómo establecer nuestras propias trampas para proteger nuestras cosas.

Por mucho que los Bovinos parezcan apestar con las habilidades de los padres, tengo que admitir, ahora soy experta con el forzado de cerraduras, colocar trampas, escabullirme, mentir, y todo ese tipo de cosas.

Por lo tanto, es extremadamente satisfactorio-inspirador ver mi armario, porque está lleno de toda la ropa que he recibido de los adultos, así como numerosos artículos que son un par de tallas más grande para mí, pero guardados como trofeos de mis primos menos competentes. Yo diría que los he guardado para recordarme que estoy mejorando cada día que pasa, pero además, estoy bastante segura porque es divertido para burlarse de mis relaciones más odiosas, poniéndolas ocasionalmente sobre mi ropa normal.

Además, la ropa de talla grande es cómoda.

Después de vestirme – otra cosa que me alegra hacer por mi cuenta sin mi ''Horrible Nana'' paseando alrededor – en una simple camiseta y jeans, procedí a salir por la puerta hacia el pasillo, con cuidado de no caer en las trampas que puse para mantener alejados a mis primos cleptómanos.

Mis pies descalzos se deslizaban silenciosamente por el pasillo de mármol. En realidad es más fácil encontrar mi camino alrededor de la mansión Bovino de lo que tú pensarías. Solo tienes que seguir el melodioso eco de los adolescentes gritándose entre si, y entre otros ruidos más.

Así que, era sólo cuestión de seguir el ruido hacia la cocina/comedor donde todos los Bovinos menores de dieciocho años comían y bebían.

Habitualmente me preparo antes de entrar a la habitación, y tan pronto como lo hice, inmediatamente esquivé una bola voladora de huevos que venia directo hacia mi frente. Cuando los huevos se deslizaron por la pared que estaba detrás de mí, mis ojos instantáneamente buscaron de donde salieron los huevos. No pude evitar rodar los ojos al descubrir que provenían de un primo particularmente desagradable que recientemente derroté en una simulación de entrenamiento.

Con una rápida nota mental para vengarme, me adentré en la habitación, tomé un plato limpio de un armario cerca de la cocina y luego procedí a tomar todo lo que quería comer de los platos de mis primos, porque las reglas de robar-y-proteger también se transfieren a las comidas. Comiendo con éxito todo lo que está en tu plato al principio de cualquier comida es una victoria en este lugar.

De todos modos, cogí una salchicha, apuñale una tortilla de queso y cogí un par de rebanadas de pan. Después de amontonarlos todos en mi plato, procedí a aplastarlos violentamente en un extraño, amarillento, viscoso desorden. Esto tiene el doble de efecto de complacer mi niño interior, y también hacer que mi comida se vea poco apetecible para mis primos glotones. También lo escupí, así que si uno de ellos decidiera robar mi comida, tendría una venganza instantánea.

Lo triste es que todo esto sabrá mejor que la leche materna y la comida para bebés que metieron por mi garganta durante los primeros días de esta segunda existencia.

Enrollé mi brazo alrededor de mi plato, eché la comida en mi otra mano y, al terminar, arrojé el plato como un Frisbee hacia el primo que antes me había apuntado con la bola de huevo. Le pegó en el cuello -que era a lo que yo pretendía-, y quedó mudo por la fuerza. Me entristece decir que sólo fue temporal – bueno, eso y que no importó mucho considerando cuántos otros primos aún discutían en voz alta. Hay como, veinte de ellos.

De todos modos, tengo que decir que es muy satisfactorio poder actuar según tus impulsos violentos sin que te digan cuán inapropiado es. Esa es otra cosa por la cual debo agradecer al estar un anime.

Así que, después de tomar mi desayuno bebiendo una taza especialmente-hecha-para-mí de Té Earl Grey, sobornando a un primo para que lo hiciera para mí (el cual no me molesté en voltear hacia atrás porque incluso esos idiotas saben que no deben meterse con mi Earl Grey), escapé del caótico comedor y salté hacia la Instalación de Pruebas de Armas. En caso que no lo sepas, la familia Bovino, aunque no es particularmente poderosa en el mundo de la mafia, es bien conocida por su arsenal de armas revolucionarias.

Como tengo el privilegio de ser una Bovino para mi segunda vida, puedo probar dichas armas revolucionaras cuando son solo prototipos, porque eso es lo que hacemos los niños Bovino para las simulaciones de entrenamiento. Probar armas potencialmente letales el uno con el otro.

Por supuestos, todos estamos obligados a usar estos trajes especiales que niegan parcialmente la energía cinética, y las propias armas son nerfed*. Es bastante increíble poder mandar a volar a tus primos molestos, incluso si las explosiones son solo capsulas de pintura. Lamentablemente la violencia no fue socialmente aceptable en mi mundo anterior.

Como otra ventaja, se nos enseña a manejar todo tipo de armas diferentes, y aprender cómo disparar armas de fuego y otras piezas de artillería es extremadamente beneficioso para mi meta de ''no morir''.

Y, otra cosa que va hacia mi meta de ''no morir'', también está la inesperada sorpresa que tuve cuando apenas cumplí dos años. Afortunadamente fue un ''¡SÍ! ¡Eso es genial!'' tipo de sorpresa, a diferencia de un ''¡NOOOO! ¡Esto apesta!'' tipo de sorpresa.

Parece que tengo un poco más de tiempo para llegar a un nivel de combate satisfactorio de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Resultó que había una razón por la que el Limpiador te deja una pantalla completamente en blanco después de su finalización -además de tener el conocimiento de vidas pasadas- que se evidencia por el hecho de que todavía soy una chica en lugar de ser desviada a un cuerpo masculino. Recuerdo claramente que el medallón que colgaba de mi cuello decía el mundo de KHR, pero más específicamente ''escrito por Akira Amano''. Afortunadamente, es seguro asumir, como lo he hecho, que no estoy en un universo hecho por fans donde el personaje Lambo es naturalmente una mujer. Esto, por supuesto, que aún siendo yo misma he tenido un impacto en lo que sabía como canon para el Universo KHR.

Aparentemente, se hicieron más cambios que donde sólo mi ''equipo'' era el mismo que en mi vida pasada.

Una vez que empecé a comprender el adecuadamente los idiomas más comúnmente utilizados en la sede Bovino, comencé a darme cuenta de que algo era diferente. Algo está mal con la gran imagen, ¿sabes? El último clavo en el ataúd donde mi creencia de que este mundo era exactamente el mismo que el del Canon, a excepción de que ''Lambo'' fuera mujer fue una conversación por casualidad.

Recuerdo que fue durante el año en el que cumplí dos. Fue alrededor de agosto –lo recordé porque el cumpleaños de mi vida anterior era en ese mes- y mis ahora padres biológicos –que en realidad eran los jefes de la familia Bovino antes de que murieran hace un par de años atrás- estaban emocionados hablando en italiano sobre algún gran evento que se avecinaba.

No estaban tan entusiasmados con dicho evento, como el hecho de que en realidad se los consideraba lo suficientemente importante como para ser invitados.

Fue cuando escuché de qué se trataba el evento que casi me atraganté con mi propia saliva.

La fecha del evento era el diez de octubre, y si realmente eres un friki con KHR, ya sabrás el significado de eso. Hablaron un poco más, y finalmente confirmaron que el evento era una fiesta lanzada por el Vongola Nono en celebración del décimo cumpleaños de su hijo menor.

Sí, ocurrió una gran congelación cerebral – aunque sin el placer de un helado o un granizado para acompañar el dolor sinusal.

Quiero decir, vamos. El hijo menor del Noveno es Xanxus – adoptado, por supuesto, pero se supone que nadie debe saberlo. Si Xanxus, que tiene veinticuatro años para el momento en el que debutará en la historia, solo tiene diez (cumple diez, el diez, del décimo mes, con número diez en romanos en su nombre… wow) cuando ''Lambo'' tiene dos años… hagan los cálculos.

De alguna manera logré nacer diez años antes de lo que Lambo se suponía que era.

Esto, por supuesto, es la razón por la que todavía estoy en Italia cuando tengo cinco años, en lugar de ser enviado a Namimori para ''asesinar a Reborn''. Por otra parte, eso probablemente no sucedería de todos modos. Porque aunque la soledad que es el resultado de la negligencia por parte de los adultos Bovinos no estuvo de acuerdo con el canon!Lambo y resultó que él actuara para llamar la atención, me conviene bastante bien. Y como no voy a irritar a todos para tener su atención, mi abuelo biológico –que ahora es el jefe después de la muerte de mis padres biológicos- no sé enojará tanto conmigo como para enviarme a una misión suicida e imposible para deshacerse de mi.

La mejor teoría sobre por qué mi tiempo de nacimiento había cambiado, es cuando yo había muerto, mi alma tenía quince años. Tal vez el traspaso había cambiado el punto en el que ingresé a la línea de tiempo para que yo tuviera la misma edad –la cual es quince- en el momento en que mi ''personaje'' entraba en la ''historia''.

En otra nota, tuve que reírme tontamente después de darme cuenta de esto. No es una risa intrigante porque pensé en muchas cosas nefastas para hacer con mis diez años extras, o incluso una risita pervertida porque estaría más cerca de la edad de todos los chicos elegibles y bonitos que componen la mayoría del elenco de esta serie para el momento en que comenzó la historia.

En realidad, no era tanto una risita, sino una risa de placer a costa de alguien más.

Tienes que admitir que, la imagen de un niño malhumorado –Xanxus, que apenas tolera la aglomeración de las personas- y sólo entonces porque es su cumpleaños, y porque tiene un plato ridículamente caro de carne delante de él mientras se desploma en una mesa.

Para un efecto adicional, puedes imaginar un sombrero de fiesta de cartón pegado a su cabeza.

Xanxus siempre fue uno de mis personajes favoritos.

* * *

 _Nerf(ed)_ : es un cambio que hace el juego que reduce el poder de un arma o habilidad para mantener el equilibrio del juego. Es lo contrario a buff.

Notas finales: puede que hayan algunos errores, por favor no duden en decírmelo y lo cambiaré con todo gusto.


End file.
